This invention relates to risers for waste water treatment facilities and more particularly relates to risers for use with access openings in septic tanks.
In water treatment facilities and particularly sewage treatment or septic tanks, it is common practice to manufacture tanks with top opening entrances which are used for access to the tanks for cleaning, by pumping out the insides, or repairing, or replacing filter elements or the like therein. Moreover, there is no standard dimensions for a septic tank nor are there standard distances from the ground surface to the top of the tank when the tank is installed in the ground. Thus, manufacturers and users of septic tanks are presented with a problem of providing access means to the septic tank.